The Angels That Took You From Me
by SilenceRecited
Summary: Pansy is a having a very surreal day. [ Pansy and Ron Fluff. ]


There I sat. By a tree near the lake of Hogwarts. I was just minding my own business on a beautiful day that would soon go grey. Like a day that has fallen from grace.  
  
I wrote about anything in the tattered-black book of mine. Poems, songs, thoughts, diary entries, Anything. So, today, one person was on my mind. The one I've known for all my years at Howarts. Since I was 11. Ronald Arthur Weasley. Yes, it was forbbiden - a Slytherin loving a Gryffindor. I'm sure he hated me anyway. I was always such a prat to him. But that was necessary. I only did it for my parents and that stupid, unspoken, Slytherin rule. It's so stupid! SO GOD DAMN STUPID! AHH! I hate it! Absolutely hate it to pieces! It's ruined my life for so many years.  
  
I sighed as I thought about my meaningless life. Just another person that would become an arrogant deatheater. Another casualty to Voldemort. Suddenly, he broke my silence. It was so ironic. He ran into the tree. I mean, who just runs into a tree? I was sitting there and I look up to see a flash of flaming-red hair, slam into a clearly visible oak tree. I suddenly jumped up and dropped my book before my feet to inspect the scene. No one was around, so I could help him. There was a drop of blood comming from his right nostrol as I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the ground.  
  
"Thanks," He told me. So nice. So caring. Then he looked at me. " ........ Pansy?" I blink. It was odd. He held his bloodied nose as he looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're welcome," I smiled. He gave me a shocked stare. It stayed like that. "What?" I finally asked through perfect silence.  
  
"You're being nice..... to me?" He looked completley bewildered.  
  
"Yes...." I drawled. "Were you expecting me to grab you and throw you into the tree once more?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," So, we stood there, staring at each other a for a good few minutes. Him staring like I just told him I've been seeing cats in the bathroom cupboards. Me, staring like I was about to be hit.  
  
"You should go to Madame Pomfrey. Get that nose fixed," I urged.  
  
"It can wait. It's not that bad," He replied. We stared more. This really wasn't happening. I shook my head and walked back to my spot by the tree, placing the black book on my legs once more. I placed a strand of raven hair behind one ear before slipping a quill from one of the book's blank pages. It seemed the Ron had relaxed because he actually walked over to me! It was a strange day indeed. He sat down and didn't hold his nose anymore. He wiped the blood away with his sleeve and looked down at my book. I quickly closed it and hugged the book to my chest.  
  
"Shouldn't you be away? I mean, you hate me. You should get that nose checked out," I urged him once more. Didn't look like he was going anytime soon.  
  
"Nah, it can wait. Besides, you're being nice and stuff. I like you like this," Ron seemed to be telling the truth. Or was it confessing?  
  
"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked him this and his ears went red. I love it when he does that! I also love when he panicks and his voice has that squeeking tone to it. It's just beautiful. I love his voice. It's so soothing. He looked down with his blue hues.  
  
"Well, you're...... you're always..... so-so nasty."  
  
"Nasty?"  
  
"And obsessive over that Malfoy git."  
  
"He happens to be a really nice person once you get to know him."  
  
"See, you are even convinced that he is nice! He has you brainwashed." It was amazing how he insulted Draco in such a meek tone. Half the time he's hot-headed. I blink at him. He was just so perfect, save the fact he was insulting my best friend. I guess I really had the whole school fooled.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't be convinced," I sighed and looked down as he looked up.  
  
"Convinced about what?" I was hoping I didn't have to do this.  
  
"I'm not in love with Draco, Ron. I.. I'm in love with someone else. Draco's my best friend. I only act like he's my one true love because I have to. If I don't: my family and friends will be dissappointed. I'm serious. I have a Slytherin rule to follow. My parents expect me to marry Draco," I looked down, sadly. "The truth is, I don't want to marry Draco."  
  
"You called me Ron," He blinked. "This day is getting so strange." Just at that instant, I let it all go. I was hoping he would to. I put my book to the side of me, looked up and placed my hands on his shoulders. Then I kissed him. Right on the lips. It was nice and I think he felt something too. Our lips entangled. It was soft. We started moving a bit faster after we realized what we were doing.  
  
Everything flashed by so fast. We drew away for quick breaths. I saw a looked of panick on Ron's face, and he ran away once more. I finally saw what he was running from. I looked over to the feild. A pack of deateaters, along with most of the school were in the middle of a battle for life. For salvation. Voldemort was back. I can't belive I didn't see all this. Ron was gone and I was left with a feild full of corpses.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was originally going to be called "Can't Find The Words To Say To The Angels That Took You From Me", but, as you see, it's took long. e.e;  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Angels That Took You From Me  
© XPuppet  
This fanfic cannot be reproduced or redistributed without the author's permission. No infringement intended. All rights reserved.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.No money is being produced as a result of this fanfic's publication. This was written on my time, alone. 


End file.
